Magicians vs Gods
is the 3rd episode of OM and the 1st episode of Camp Plumbers Season 2. This episode is set in another dimension, where Ben is still alive. Plot Alex is walking across a river, when a humanoid appears. (Humanoid ): You are not a Plumber? Why are you in my domain, foreign being? (Alex): I'm Alex Tennyson! (Humanoid ): You have other gods, I guess. Begone with you, Tennyson. (Alex): Other what? Alex tapped his watch and it transformed into a staff. He slashed at the minion of Bivalvan, sending fire hurtling across the sky. The minion reformed into a god - Bivalvan. (Bivalvan ): You dare attack Bivalvan? Or shall I say - Hydrus? (Alex): Hydrus, the Magic god of the Path of Water? Nah - I don't care. Alex fired another fireball at Hydrus, who dispelled it with a touch. Hydrus circled his hands and water spiralled into the novice Fire magician. (Hydrus ): Following the Path of Pyros is a waste of time, mortal. The god disentegrated into water. LATER, Ra'ad was pacing along a mountain, Vilgax watching him. (Ra'ad): That stupid Magician! He has uncovered their gods! Now there will be a war for control! (Vilgax): That's good. War...... Between, Fulmis, god of lightning, Hydrus, god of water, Pyros, god of fire, Terhus, god of earth and Mortuus, god of death. Also, Aeros, god of air. (Ra'ad): THAT'S GOOD? Ra'ad was shaking with fury, lightning spinning off him. Then a shadow walked onto the mountain. (Mortuus): I am Mortuus, god of death. I am here to challenge you for the throne of the universe. (Vilgax): Well, I say hell no! (Ra'ad): You're just a god of those stupid magicians? Shove off, immortal. Mortuus clapped his hands, and the mountain shifted into a cliff, with Ra'ad at the edge. (Mortuus): Magic is more powerful than divinity. Begone! Mortuus punched at the other god, who countered with a barrage of lightning. From far away, people saw rocks falling off a mountain, and lightning striking the mountain HARD. (Ra'ad): It wouldn't be good for a war of the gods, Mortuus. The current gods are the most powerful. You cannot stop me. A heavy wind shifted the cliff into a more dangerous one. Another Magic god had appeared. Water splashed onto the mountain, and Bivalvan appeared. Alex Tennyson had just climbed the cliff, drenched in divine water. (Alex): Hello? (Mortuus and Aeros): Back us, Magician. We are Mortuus and Aeros, gods of death and air! (Alex): Against who? Aw! Not you again, whatsyourname - Bivalvan. (Bivalvan): I'll kill you this time, mortal. Now mortals could see heavy winds circling the mountain, lightning striking, rocks falling, and flooding on the cliff. Too much divine and magic power. (Ra'ad): DEITIES! STOP! Too much power could destroy this world, having no civilised planets in the universe! Ra'ad shot millions of volts of lightning at the magic gods, causing them to disappear. (Ra'ad): They'll be back. (Alex): I challenge you, magician to a duel! (Voice): Who - me? Ben Tennyson had used his hydrokinetic powers to get onto the mounatain. (Ben): Dad - help me! Bivalvan surged forwards, causing a tidal wave to hit Alex, who created a magic shield to block. (Alex): Oooh - magic's getting finer. Alex slashed at the god again, only to be countered by intensely hard armour of an Orishan. Ben had transformed. (Ben Orishan): Who are you? Who's your parent? (Alex): Michael Tennyson and Wendy Tennyson. (Ben Orishan): Wha-? Ben superblasted Alex with water with the power of a hydrocannon. (Ben Orishan): Tell the truth, magician. Alex used a fire spell which stuck Ben's limbs together, setting and burning him to the ground. (Ben Orishan): Ugh! Bivalvan did the exact opposite of Alex's fire spell, therefore changing into a Magic god, Hydrus. The fireglue unstuck. (Hydrus): Sorry, magician. I am going to have to leave you this one on your own. Ben's mouth opened in shock. (Ben): That's my dad - and he just turned against me! (Alex): Bully for you, demigod. Alex shot a fire spell at Ben, who dodged the fire being and pushed Alex back with a water wave. (Ben): Look, magician - I don't wanna fight. And - we're kinda related. Ben holds up his Godtrix, while Alex holds up his staff that turned into a watch. (Alex): You're Ben Tennyson - you said that to Ben 23. Ben and Alex started walking. (Ben): What's it like being a magician? (Alex): Tiring - and cool. Channeling power through a weapon and visualising it as fire is pretty cool. A flame lit on the edge of Alex's staff. (Ben): But - we're opposites. Fire Magic with Water Divinity, doesn't sound good. (Alex): I know - but I think we're supposed to work together. (Voice): You are. The voice came from a normal looking man. (Man): I am Rognopus, god of prophecy. I deliver prophecies. (Alex): Magic or divine? (Rognopus): I was here before both. You need a Prophecy. He rolled out a scroll from his pocket. (Rognopus, reading): Divine and magic worlds collide Soon to be heroes make three sides Final battle causing pain, ending the divine reign. (Alex): Does that mean - magic wins? (Rognopus): No. It means a draw. Trivia *The worlds of magic and divinity have clashed together, opened by Alex Tennyson and Ben Tennyson, both new to their respective worlds, Ben not so much new. *It is shown, when a god changes from Divine to Magic, it changes loyalty (in that way). *It is also shown that a Divine God, can use magic spells of a certain Path. Magicians/Demigods Seen Alex Tennyson (Novice Magician) Ben Tennyson (Son of Bivalvan) Gods Seen Ra'ad - divine Vilgax - divine Bivalvan - divine Mortuus - magic Aeros - magic Hydrus - magic Category:Crossovers Category:Camp Plumbers - The Son of Bivalvan Category:Omniversal Magic Category:Episodes